Poly World: Wolf Pack
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: Charles Swan, a recent hire on the Forks PD, is looking for a home with fiance Renée Higginbotham. When Billy Black inherits their family home and invites the couple to live there with himself and Sarah, Chuck finds out there is more to the Rez than he knew. Including a secret tribal law that allows Polygamy, and an old magic that is waking up again. Rated M. AU/Non-Canon
1. Chapter One: An Invitation

**Poly World: Wolf Pack (Part One in a series)**

 **Summary:**

Charles Swan, a recent police academy graduate has been hired by the Forks Police Department. He and his fiance, Renée Higginbotham, are looking for a place to live. When his second cousin, Billy Black inherits the family home, he invites Charlie and Renée to live with him and his new wife, Sarah. But on the Rez, things run a little differently.

There is old magic there, and creatures of lore. Not only that, but a tribal law, instated by Ephraim Black, now allows an adult to wed two people at the same time. Is there more to Billy's offer than meets the eye? And what of Sue and Harry Clearwater?

 **Rated M for mature subject matter, sex, language and violence. Please read with caution.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: An Invitation**

I was just coming off of my first night shift on the force. It looked like there were going to be a lot of those for me. All the good nine to five shifts went to the senior officers, and me? Well, I was the rookie. I didn't head home to my little bachelor pad on this particular night, because I had a date planned with my girl. I hightailed it to her place to pick her up. Her mother answered the door.

"Good evening, Mrs. Higginbotham. Is Renée ready yet?" I asked, taking off my hat and holding it to my chest as a show of respect. If there was one thing I knew, it was how to impress the parents.

"Charles, I've told you that you are welcome to call me Marie, Son. And you know my daughter, she was born early and has been making up for it ever since. I wouldn't be surprised if she was late for her own wedding, which by the way, have you two set a date yet?" She asked, knowing full well we had not.

"Thank you, Marie," I nodded as she moved aside for me to enter. "and no Ma'am, we haven't. I've just about saved up for the ring now, I'm going to Seattle next weekend to pick it out. But I'd still like to have a down payment saved up for a house before we tie the knot. No sense getting hitched until I can put a decent roof over her head now, is there?" I smiled, knowing that if there was one thing this woman respected it was a good work ethic. Thankfully that was one of the few things that I happened to possess.

"Well, I suppose there isn't _too_ big of a rush just yet. So long as you two don't dilly dally once you _are_ wed, and get to work on making my grandbabies. I'm going to need some to spoil, now that you plan on taking my baby girl away." She grinned, shaking her finger in warning.

"You needn't worry too much about that Ma'am. I'd like to have a big family one day. And we'll be staying in the area, now that I've been hired on with the Forks PD. I quite like the job, so I don't fancy us moving away. Besides, my mother's family all live out on the Rez and my father's family are all in Forks, so you won't be the only one in the area thinking about grandbabies, Ma'am." I assured.

"Well, that's a relief then! And look, here comes my daughter, so I guess you're saved from listening to me carry on anymore, for now." She laughed. "And remember Charles, that's Marie you'll be calling me please, now none of this 'Ma'am' business." She said, shaking that finger at me again.

"Leave him alone, Mom. I don't want you scaring this one off on me, alright?" Renée grinned, kissing her mother on the cheek and grabbing her jacket from the coat rack.

" _This one_?" I asked as she dragged me out the door before her mother could say another word.

"Yes, _this_ one. My mother is hard on boyfriends. They never last long around here." She said as I opened the car door for her.

"And just how many did she scare off before me, Renée?" I huffed.

"Why? Jealous Charles? You don't have to worry. I already told her you're 'a keeper'." She giggled while I chewed on the thought that she'd dated at least a few other men before me.

* * *

We were going to dinner at my friend Billy Black's house. He and I had been friends since the playpen, because my mother and his father were first cousins and our mothers were best friends. We grew up fishing together with our dads and granddads. Billy's grandpa, Ephraim, and my grandpa, Ezekiel were brothers-in-law. My grandma Dot was Ephraim's sister.

Years ago, when Ephraim was alive and young, he used to take his son, William Black Sr. out fishing all of the time and my grandpa Zeke would tag along whenever they would visit because they lived in Seattle. Some years later, after my mother, Helen, started dating my father, Geoffrey Swan, grandpa Zeke started inviting his future son-in-law to tag along. My dad and Billy's dad, William, got to be quite good friends because of those fishing trips, and my mom and dad introduced William to my mom's best friend, Judith Peterson, who he later married.

My mom and dad loved the Olympic Peninsula, especially the area around Forks and La Push, which they visited frequently during those years, so when they graduated from college, they moved back to La Push from Seattle to be closer to their friends. So Billy and I spent our growing up years together. In fact, our parents even bought a house together, and we lived in the basement, while they lived upstairs.

Billy used to make a game out of stomping messages to me in Morse code through the floor. I would reply by pounding on the roof with a broom. It was our secret language, though we suspected our parents knew. And our parents used to hang out late at night, so oftentimes, Billy and I would bunk together in his room upstairs while our parents all hung out downstairs. He had bunk beds which were really cool and homemade whereas I only had a trundle for when I had a friend over.

Anyway, we'd been inseparable ever since. I'd seen a bit less of him though, since he married Sarah. They were just starting their life together and were still in that honeymoon phase. But we had buried Billy's dad about a year ago, and now Billy was going to be taking his spot on the council. He was pretty excited about it and had invited us over for dinner to celebrate.

We had always talked about how great it would be to be on the council and know all of the tribal secrets. Now, it was finally happening for him. I never would be, because my Quileute blood came from my mother's line and both my mother and grandmother had married outside of the tribe. So I was only one quarter Quileute and Renée didn't have any. So any children we had would be even more diluted that I was.

But Billy had promised that whatever secrets he learned on the council, he would tell me, even if he wasn't supposed to. He'd had his first meeting with them a couple of days before, even though his official swearing in wasn't until the following weekend. I had to admit I was a little curious to see if he had learned anything.

When we pulled up, I walked around to Renée's side and opened her door. We headed into the little house Billy and Sarah were currently living in. It was small but Sarah made it homey and her cooking was excellent which took the focus off of the size of the house. Speaking of cooking, as soon as we got inside, Sarah spirited Renée off to the kitchen to 'help her with dinner', but having seen Renée in a kitchen before, I knew Sarah probably wanted her there for the girl talk, not for her culinary skills.

Billy offered me a beer and we sat in the living room while the girls worked. "So, I have more good news for us to celebrate. They finally settled the estate," he announced.

A few years back, my parents had been ill and they'd both gone into a nursing home. It was a huge strain on their finances because those places can be pretty pricey, so Billy's parents had bought them out of their share of the house they'd owned together. They were using the money to pay for their nursing home and medical bills. The Blacks had needed to tighten their purse strings to buy them out but they did so without complaint. They were that close.

So, after Billy's mom passed two years ago and his dad's passing last year, the house was supposed to go to Billy as their only son. But his sisters didn't think that was fair and they contested it. Which was why a year later it was just now being settled. "Yeah, and...? Tell me!" I urged, perched on the edge of my seat.

"My sisters lost their case. Nora's husband is loaded, as you know. Emmie inherited my parent's car. And the twins have already bought a house together, so it was deemed that the will is perfectly fair and reasonable and therefore it stands. The house is mine, Chuck. And I want you and Renée to come and live in it with us." He smiled.

"Wow, Billy, that's… wow! I'm so glad you got the house. You really want us to live their with you though? You don't have to do that, you know. What if you and Sarah end up having a bunch of kids? You might need the space there, Billy."

Billy sighed. "Chuck we've been trying for months and Sarah isn't even pregnant yet. So, I don't really know what is going to happen for us as far as kids goes. But yes, we've talked it over and we are one hundred percent sure we want you to live with us. Besides, the house has three bedrooms up and three down, so that's plenty of room for any children that might pop out. And come on, a chance to see Renée prancing around in her underwear on the daily? How could I pass that up?" He teased.

"I heard that!" Renée yelled from the kitchen. I just laughed. I was used to Billy's sense of humor and we were pretty similar in that regard. I'd made a few good natured remarks about Sarah, too.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to Renée, but the way the girls get on, I'd say it's a fair possibility we're in." I nodded.

"Great! I hope so."

"So, tell me how your meeting with the council went." I asked, dying of curiosity.

"Well, you better brace yourself for this, because it's going to rock your world Chuck, and I'm not sure if you'll see it as a good thing or not. Apparently, nothing on this Rez is ever as it seems. They want me to submit to a paternity test before they give me the Black family council spot. Apparently there is a fifty-fifty chance that my dad might not be my dad."

" _Excuse me?"_ I sputtered as I choked on my beer. "They think your mom was with someone _else_?"

"Not think, Chuck, it's a fact that she was. Apparently the laws on the Rez work a little different nowadays than they do elsewhere. We exist as a sovereign nation, to an extent. And when Ephraim Black was chief, he made a pretty big change to the law. Within the borders of La Push, bigamy is legal. My mother legally had two husbands, Chuck. They just didn't widely publicize the fact because the people of Forks don't know about that law."

 _Two husbands? How could Judith have had two husbands? Surely we would have seen if she was keeping another guy around, or going somewhere to meet him, even. The only people the Blacks even hung out with on a regular basis were my par… wait a second…_

"Billy, who was this alleged second husband of your mother's?"

"Who do you think, Chuck? See why I told you to brace yourself. But it gets even weirder, my friend. My dad also had two wives."

"Are you actually saying…?"

"That your parents and my parents were more than close friends? That they were actually married, by tribal law? Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

...

…

…

…

I was silent for a very long time processing that information. So, if Billy's mom was also married to my dad, and Billy's dad was also married to my mom, then the odds were pretty good that Billy was actually at least my half-brother. And for that matter, Nora, Jennie, Connie and Emmie could all be my sisters, or at least some of them probably were.

"Well, who the heck would they give the council spot to if it turns out you aren't a blood descendant? You're the only male Black descendant in Ephraim's line, aren't you?" I asked, still shocked at this turn of events. "Can they really take the spot away from you?"

"I might not be. The only one that is. They want _you_ to take the paternity too. And if it turns out we both are, it'll still go to you because your grandmother was also a Black, so technically you would have more Black family blood in that case. And if it turns out we both aren't, you might get it anyway.

"Deborah and Susana Black didn't have any children and you're Dot's only grandson. So if they can't get a descendant from Ephraim's line, they'd go one generation back and call one from Joseph's. And that would be you, buddy. So the only way I'm getting the spot, is if it turns out that William is biologically my father and that Geoffrey is biologically yours.

"It's funny, you always said you wanted to be a chief one day, I just thought it would be a chief of police instead, though you might still be able to be both, I'd have to do some research to find out if that's a conflict of interest. But that's putting the cart a bit before the horse. We still need to take the test. You will, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we have to. That's lame that they won't just give you the spot either way. You've been working so hard to prepare for it and brush up on the tribal histories and whatnot. I'd say you've definitely earned it." I told him.

"Yeah, maybe, but if it does go to you, I can still teach you everything I've learned so it won't go to waste. Besides, you were always better than me at tribal history and all that stuff anyway." Billy smiled. "So, how much do you wanna bet we're brothers?"

"Probably a pretty good chance. At least half-siblings anyway. I just don't know why they never told us." I sighed. It was a pretty low blow that we had to find out about our own family from the council, in my opinion.

"In all honesty, they probably thought we knew, Chuck. We didn't call our parents mom and dad all that often, like kids are starting to nowadays. It was always 'yes Sir' and 'yes Ma'am'. And think about their wedding album. Or they way they all were with each other. Or the fact that they almost always sent us upstairs to sleep and they all slept downstairs. How much do you wanna bet that was so that we wouldn't know who was going into which bedroom? That guest room in your place always looked awfully lived in considering we never had any guests, didn't it?" He pointed out.

And when he put it all that way, it made sense. I'd always assumed they'd just had a _double_ wedding, not some sort of _joint_ wedding or something. That possibility didn't even occur to me, until I thought about the pictures themselves and the way everyone was standing, or the fact that there were just as many pictures of William dancing with my mom as there were of my dad dancing with her, and the reverse was true as well. I had to wonder if I'd still even be able to call him my dad in a few months. Although I suppose that really, they were both my dads in a way.

"You're right, Billy, they probably thought we knew or at least suspected." I was lost in thought for a while before I spoke again. "So, if the law in La Push allows it, I wonder how many other families like ours there are on the Rez." I mused.

"A lot. The council records a total of eighteen homes with at least one person living in them who is polygamously married." Billy informed me.

"Wow. In a village of less than five hundred people, that _is_ a lot." I agreed.

"Yep, so they all must be just as hush-hush about it as our family was, because I never knew any of this existed here at all." He said.

"No, me neither." I nodded, just as the girls called us in to eat dinner.

* * *

That night, Renée and I talked about a lot of things on the drive home. We stopped for ice cream so we'd have a little longer to chat.

"So lemme get this straight. William Black Sr. was married to both Judith _and_ your mom, and your dad was actually married to both your mom _and_ Judith Black? How did nobody know that?" Renée asked me.

"Yep, apparently, on paper the girls were both hyphenated as Black-Swan. But Judith just used the Black part and my mom just used the Swan part, so that no one would know. They probably kept it from us more so that we wouldn't accidentally tell anybody, then for any other reason." I explained.

"Wow, so you and Billy might be brothers?"

"Well, either way we're brothers to some extent. At the very least, I guess we'd be step-brothers. But likely it could turn out that we are half of even full siblings. We'll know for sure in a few weeks, I think."

"Wow, I wonder how many other families we know are actually polygamous. There are plenty of houses in the village that have more than one family sharing a house. Maybe a lot are more cozy than we knew. This is so cool! It's like living on a commune! Hey Baby, would you ever want a second wife?"

She asked and I almost veered us off the road with shock. "I doubt there is really a right way to answer that question. So I will just say that I sure am happy with the woman I've already got."

"Silly Charles! It wasn't a trick question. Heck, I'd gladly take a second husband if I didn't think you'd be too jealous and unreasonable about it. And it isn't about being unhappy with the one you've got, Charlie. It's about having enough love in your heart to be able to give to more than one person. Think about it, did any of your parents ever seem unhappy to you?"

I genuinely thought about it. "No, I can't say that they ever did. In fact the four of them were always happier than most of the other grown-ups we ever knew growing up. So I suppose, at least in their case, maybe you're right. By the way, what do you mean that I'm unreasonable and jealous? When have I ever been unreasonable or jealous Renée?" I huffed.

"Well you were certainly jealous earlier tonight when the topic of past boyfriends came up. And you get unreasonable whenever I try to talk about anything too 'out there' as you put it. Like that time I asked you to come with me for a palm reading, remember?" She pointed out.

"Renée there is a huge difference. Palmistry is a bunch of mumbo jumbo, all of that hokey new age stuff is. And I get jealous at the idea of previous boyfriends because it reminds me how easy it would be for me to lose you to one of those duffleheads and the thought of losing you scares the shit outta me, Baby."

"Charlie, I'm not entirely sure what a dufflehead is, but I assure you that none of my ex boyfriends still hold any current appeal for me. And as for the palmistry, well, you just can't tell me that there isn't any real magic in the world because I cannot believe that. Some of them may be fraudulent, yes, even the majority might be. But I believe that somewhere out there is a real psychic and I am going to meet one one day, even if it is the last thing I do."

"Alright Baby, well good luck with that." I smiled as I dropped her off at home. "Now, may I please get a good night kiss before your mother chases me off with her broom?" I teased.

"Yes, you may." She said kissing me, and I noticed her lips felt cold. "Oh! Charles, your burning up!" She gasped.

"Nah, it's just hot in this car because you're so damn sexy Renée, now get in there before your mother comes out here!" I demanded playfully, shooing her away.

"Fine, but I'm bringing you by some chicken noodle soup tomorrow. You can't get sick, we have to spend the next few weeks packing."

"Yes Mom!" I teased her and blew her a kiss before driving off.

I decided to roll down the windows on the way home because I really was feeling a little warm and a bit tired too, so I didn't want to fall asleep at the wheel. After a few minutes driving in the fresh air I was feeling a lot better. That is until I smelled the worst odor I have ever smelled in my life. It was so damn potent that it burned my nose!

I pulled off to the side, got out of the truck and started shaking. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt like I was being watched. The smell grew even stronger and then everything exploded. I felt a rage I had never felt before as I chased after the source of the scent. The creature was close, I could feel it in my bones, as my paws tore up the ground. _P_ _aws!?_ I'd have to think more about what that meant later. For now, I had me a culprit to catch.

* * *

 **AN: I'll take thoughts, questions, criticisms etc. The only thing I will not stand for is silence. Opinions are like belly buttons, everybody has one. And I sure as heck want to hear yours! Er, your opinion, I mean. Not your belly button. Thank you! :-D**

 **Blessings,**

 **-BMW**


	2. Chapter Two: Alpha Wolf

**AN: Thanks to those who followed/favorited the first chapter!**

 **As for reviews, well your silence is deafening folks! Surely you must have some sort of opinion about this one, bad or good? Let me know if this is even worth continuing, okay? Just because I like it, doesn't mean anyone else does ;)**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Alpha Wolf**

It took me three days to find what I had learned was actually a vampire. Didn't know they were even real and definitely didn't think that if they were, I'd have such an unyielding urge to kill them. Anyway, I found it hiding out up in Canada, in the Okanagan Valley. I wasn't sure what to do with it, once I took its head off and it didn't die, but the creature actually helped me figure it out.

"Did you just dismember me for fun, or are you actually going to burn the pieces?" It hissed, as I stared at its dismembered head, with its stringy hair all covered in grime and it's glazed over eyes, like a blind fish. Something deep inside told me this was a very old one indeed.

 _No, I plan to burn you, of course. It's just, well, you don't happen to have a lighter, do you?_ I thought to myself. And I didn't know how I could light a fire with my paws. But I didn't think it was safe to go back to being an ordinary man to do it. If that was even an option at this point. Maybe I'd be a wolf now forever. I didn't know.

I decided to drag it to a forest fire and throw it in, since I couldn't light one of my own. There was one in the mountains that I had read about in the newspaper that was still burning, I could probably get to from where I was. So, I ripped the rest of it into several more pieces with my teeth and claws and spread them out. I'd seen the body moving and I wasn't sure if it could put itself back together, so I spread them out over a couple of kilometers and hoped that it didn't have any friends in the area, while I ran one piece of it at a time, to the site of the fire and dropped it in.

My first trip back, I could see the agony on its face from losing a piece of itself, so I decided to be merciful and burn the head next. It thanked me for doing so.

It wasn't until the creature was all burnt up with purple smoke rising from the flames that I felt safe. But I ran to a safe area that wasn't near the site of the fire, before I tried to change back. I needed to try, and if it worked, then I needed to try becoming wolf again as well. I had to know if this was something I could do at will or not.

It took a few attempts but eventually, I was able to sense the magic running through my veins and harness it. I thought hard about the last time I had seen my human reflection in a mirror, and felt my skin begin to fizzle and pop with electricity. Soon, I was lying naked on the forest floor. I knew that I must run much faster as a wolf than as a human, and I needed to get home and speak to the elders, so I attempted right away to become wolf again.

All I had to do was think about my furry form's reflection which I had seen in a lake I had passed and I immediately felt the change. I high tailed it out of there, no pun intended, and returned home, running straight to the Rez to talk to the council. As it turned out, I didn't need to rush.

I had thought everyone would be looking for me, but when Renée had told Billy that I'd had a high fever and no one could get a hold of me the next day, he started to worry. He went to the council and told them that they might need to wait on doing the paternity test because I'd gotten sick and then promptly disappeared, so he surmised that I was probably at the doctors or heaven forbid, the hospital.

But, Quil Ateara III must have known about the signs of becoming wolf because he cryptically told Billy that the symptoms I was exhibiting were more of a paternity test than any doctor could do, and not to worry because I would soon be back to take my 'rightful place' on the council. I would have expected Billy to be pissed off about that, but apparently, he had actually seen Ephraim, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara II turn into wolves when we were kids, and it had all been explained to him then.

So, instead of being confused, he had covered for me with Renée and was prepared to cover for me with work as well, but thankfully, it was a small police department and they had me working three day weeks until I got past my probationary period. So, when I got back, I still had another day before I had to be back at work, and I was greeted by Billy, demanding to see my wolf.

I complied and changed right in front of him. He was thrilled. "You know what this means, Chuck? It means we're brothers man! You have to be a lot more than a little bit Quileute to have the gene to become wolf, and so without doubt, you are William's son. Of course, I suppose it could still turn out that I'm Geoffrey's but I don't think I'm quite white enough for that to be the case, do you?" He laughed.

"Yeah, probably not, he was pretty pale, even for a white guy." I conceded. "So, brothers?" I grinned, holding my arms out.

"Always." Billy smiled, embracing me in a man hug. It was then that I noticed he was pretty warm himself.

"Ah, Billy… any objections to joining me in wolfiness?" I laughed, checking his forehead temperature.

"Shit, seriously!?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I nodded.

"Huh. Well, I guess I had better tell Sarah that I might have to disappear for a few days." He said. "Let's go to my house and get you some clothes, Brother."

"Lead on." I agreed, following along behind him to the little red house in the woods. They hadn't moved into the big house yet either. We were all going to be moving on the same weekend in a couple of weeks. That is, if we ever got a chance to pack with all if this wolf stuff coming up now. Oh well, hopefully the girls are on it.

We walked into Billy's little house, and Sarah came out of the kitchen when he called, "Baby, I'm home and I've got Chuck with me."

Sarah ran to Billy, giving him a hug, and then came over to hug me. I looked at her, and was about to say "Hi Sarah." when my whole world fell away. As I hit my knees, in a state of shock and awe, I felt the fabric of my reality shift, as I became tethered to the woman standing in front of me.

"Umm, Brother, _did you just imprint on my wife_!?"

* * *

Two hours later, Sarah was perched in my lap and Billy had just finished explaining imprinting to me and explaining everything to Sarah. Apparently he had told her before they married, that there was a slight chance he might start turning into a giant wolf at some point, but she never actually believed him, even though she too had heard the legends ad nauseum as a child, like he had.

All that was left was to figure out what to tell Renée. There was no way in hell I wanted to break up with her. We'd worked hard to get to where we were and I loved her. "Well, Charles, there's always that tribal law, I guess. I dunno if it would apply to Renée or not though because she's not Quileute, but we can look into it for you." He offered.

"Yeah, well I guess we'll have to find out what we can. We should probably talk to her sooner rather than later. Let's go over there and pick her up." I said.

"Why don't you go talk to her Chuck, then bring her back here. I don't think I should be in a vehicle right now, in case I phase. I won't have any control the first time. Just tell her that you found out about your paternity test and it comes with some other revelations we want to discuss with her. Then we can tell her everything when she gets back here. You're Alpha wolf, which also makes you chief, Charles. If you want to tell your girlfriend that you turn into a giant puppy and all that comes with that, then who are the council to stop you?

"So what if she isn't Quileute. She deserves to know what's going on when it directly affects her. I think you should tell her everything. She needs to know that even if she decides to still marry you, it'll never be quite equal because of the imprint. She needs to be informed so she can decide if that's really enough for her."

"Yeah, Billy, you're right, Brother. I'll get her back here and then we'll tell her together. Plus that way she's less likely to hit me and I'd rather she not hurt her hand." I laughed bitterly at the circumstances. It was ridiculous how quickly everything could change in the blink of an eye.

* * *

When I walked back into the little red house after driving over to get Renée, the tension was palpable. Everyone was nervous of how Renée, who had no knowledge of anything supernatural would take this.

We walked in and Sarah ran up to her with a hug. I could see the sad, apologetic look in Sarah's eyes and I wanted to comfort her. But until we told Renée everything, that would just make it all worse, so I held myself back, rocking on the balls of my feet, fighting the urge to run to her. To run to both of them, actually. It was a relief to me to know that I still loved Renée.

After Sarah hugged her, Billy did too. He wasn't very good with subterfuge, so he was looking as his feet the whole time as she asked him how he was feeling, obviously having noticed his temperature as well as my own. She looked like she wanted to ask if we were contagious, but didn't for fear of being rude.

"Billy, have I offended you somehow? Why aren't you looking at me?" She asked, gnawing on her lip with nerves.

He looked up abruptly at her sad tone. "No, it isn't that, Angel it's…" He froze. Completely.

"Billy?" All three of us asked in unison.

"Umm, I think he just imprinted. I sighed, stating the obvious fact, though the word meant nothing to Renée yet, but I knew she felt it.

"Okay, somebody needs to tell me what's going on!" She exclaimed, still worrying her poor lip.

"Sit down, Baby Girl. We'll explain everything." I nodded, as we all got comfortable in a circle on the living room floor.

"A long time ago, the Quileute people were given a gift. The ability to turn into a wolf at will, after the wolf gene is triggered. The gift is not passed to every member of the tribe, only to those who are directly descended of Taha Aki, and only then, to males of a certain age, when the tribe is in danger. Renée, I just found out that I am one of those descendants. My father, as it turns out, was William. God rest his soul.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, a creature who feeds off of innocent humans was roaming the area these past few days, and it caused that gene to trigger. The reason I disappeared on you, wasn't because I was sick. It's because I spent the weekend as a wolf for the first time ever. I can show you, if you need proof." I offered.

"Well, of course I believe you, Charles! I've read the book. But can I see you as a wolf anyway?" She asked, jumping up off the floor.

"Umm, Renée? What book would that be?" I asked. If there was a book about this stuff, I'd like to take a look at it.

"Why, the book 'Quileute Legends and the Truth' of course. You haven't read it? It's an excellent read. I bought a copy of it at the tribal store the first time you brought me out here. I don't think they were supposed to sell it to a white woman though, because when the kid behind the counter told his mom what I had bought, I could here her ordering him to chase after me, but he never did. I took it pretty seriously after that. It's one of the reasons I was so worried when you disappeared after developing the fever.

"Of course, I didn't tell anyone my suspicions because I wasn't sure, but it definitely crossed my mind. So you're both wolves then?" She said, glancing from me to Billy.

"Well, Billy hasn't changed yet, but I suspect it will be soon." I said.

"But wait? You just said he imprinted. I thought imprinting had to happen after the first phase? At least that's what I read. Did the book have that wrong?" She asked confused, and I noticed that as we had spoken she'd been instinctively inching closer to Billy, whether she realized that or not.

"Well, yes it is supposed to. But I have an idea of what may have happened. Last night, I had a dream that I was wolf. It felt so real that for a second when I woke up, I expected to see fur. But I woke up human, so I assumed it must have been a dream. But maybe it wasn't. I'll have to find out if there has ever been a case of a wolf changing in his sleep before. But one way we can find out for sure if I am, is for Chuck and I to go outside and he can try to Alpha order me to phase. That should only work if the first phase has already occurred." Billy suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed. "And then you girls get to see us both as wolves, if it works." I added, since I knew they wanted to see us phase.

We all headed out back and the girls gawked while we stripped out of our jeans. I had thought they'd blush and look away, but apparently we were past that now. I ordered Billy to phase in the voice that he had told me was my Alpha timbre. Then I watched in surprise as he shifted into the biggest wolf I had ever seen. He was a very dark shade of mahogany in color, and his eyes were soulful. I phased into my own wolf form, which was a pure white wolf and Renée started clapping while Sarah just stared in awe.

We tried out the mind link. Showing each other all kinds of thoughts and memories, as well as talking directly to each other through the link. I had to admit it was pretty cool. We even showed each other the moment we imprinted which was a little surreal for me, seeing Renée through his eyes. I had to admit, the imprint was strong. Just as strong as mine with Sarah, and I knew in that moment that even if she chose not to continue our engagement, that she'd be in good hands.

Billy must have sensed my thoughts. _You never know, Chuck. We could end up like our parents the way things seem to be going._

 _Yeah, I guess we could. And really, that wouldn't be so bad, would it?_

 _No, it wouldn't be so bad at all._


	3. Chapter Three: More Surprises

**AN: Thank you to, catgrl, X-NessieCullen-X, and jeangary28, for reviewing! Also, many thanks to those who have followed and favorited so far!**

 **Without further ado, I give you...**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: More Surprises**

We phased into human form again, went back inside and got dressed so that we could finish talking to the girls.

"So, what happens now?" Renée asked.

"Well, technically that's up to you two girls. It is the job of a wolf to be whatever his imprint needs him to be, so the ball is completely in your court, ladies." I assured them.

"Well, I can't speak for Renée, but myself, I am sort of in a tough spot. This couldn't happen at a crazier time. I haven't even had a chance to tell you yet, Billy, but I went to the doctor's office yesterday for a routine check up, and they said that I'm due in six months. I guess relaxing about it and not planning like we had been doing has paid off. Though the timing couldn't be worse now. I really don't know what to do." Sarah said, looking at Billy while she told him, then glancing apologetically my way.

I smiled as Billy started to freak out. "Wait a minute, Sarah, what are you saying? Are you saying that we're…? Are you…? Does this mean…? We're pregnant?" He stumbled.

"Yes, we are. I was going to surprise you and tell you in a few days, once I figured out the perfect way to announce it and I planned on taking you out to dinner and everything, but I can't very well wait now. I figured you needed to know. That all of you needed to know. But now with Renée and the imprint, if you don't want me to… well if you don't want it, I'll understand." Sarah whispered that last part and I growled instinctively, knowing that she was hurting at the thought.

"Nonsense!" Renée gasped. "Sarah, I would _never_ expect you to… that would have never even crossed my mind. And I'm fairly certain it hasn't crossed Billy's or Charlie's either, _right boys_?"

"Never!" Both Billy and I exclaimed at once.

"Listen, Sarah. As I said before, the ball is in your court. And that fact is not changed by the fact that you and Billy are bringing a life into this world. This baby, when it is born, will be a symbol of a love that has been in existence since long before this imprint took place and I know that when I watched you and Billy stand up in that church and say your vows, you surely meant them. I don't personally see any reason those promises have to end unless you want them to.

"And as far as the baby is concerned, it will know, for it's parents, whomever you want it to. Whether that is two, or three or four of us, that is entirely up to you, Sweetheart." I comforted her, as best as I could.

"Four. I can't decide entirely what the dynamics will be, because it's all of your lives too, but as far as parents, there will be four. Whether that turns out to be two moms and two dads, or two parents and two step-parents, or even just two parents and two Godparents, time will tell. But I want all of you to be a part of the baby's life, provided you're willing." She smiled, brushing away a single tear.

"I can't speak for these two hunks, but I'm definitely taking you up on that, Sarah." Renée smiled, holding Sarah's hand in comfort.

"And you know I'm not going anywhere." I smiled, locking eyes with her. It wasn't just the fact that because of the imprint, I couldn't leave her now, even if I wanted to, it was more than that. Billy was my brother, and even if I didn't have any involvement with Sarah, this baby would be my family.

"Yeah, and after everything that we've done to try and conceive. There isn't any way I'm taking off, now that this is actually happening. I can be involved as much or as little as you three decide you want me to, but I promise you I _will_ be involved, Sarah." Billy assured her, and I could see the happiness in his eyes with this news.

I think we each had a lot of questions, and we were all just getting ready to start asking some of them, when someone started pounding on the front door. I was the closest, so I got up to answer it. When I opened it, Suzie Clearwater flew through it.

"Oh, thank heaven you're home! There's an animal in my backyard and I think it's hurt. It won't come out from under the bushes, and Harry isn't home! I need you boys to come and help me get it out so I can get a better look at it. With my medical training, I might be able to save it. But bring a shotgun just in case. I think it's a bear." She hurried, all but pulling us out of the house after her.

Billy brought his gun and the girls trailed behind us, as we all followed Suzie down the lane towards her house. She pointed us to the correct bushes, but wisely didn't get close. We approached cautiously and as soon as we could see the animal, we knew it wasn't a bear. But he was unconscious by the time we got there, so we couldn't coax him out, we had to carefully haul him out, trying not to injure him further.

He was indeed injured as we could smell the blood from his wounds and even see it through the fur. Suzie gasped when she realized what she was looking at and I think in that moment, she also realized all the legends were true.

"Good Lord!"

"Who is it?"

"Do you know?"

"Can you tell?"

"Is he alright?"

The girls peppered us with questions, one after the other.

"I have no idea. Suzie, where did you say Harry was?" I asked, taking my shoes off.

"He went into the woods to pick berries over an hour ago. He should be home soon. Unless… dear God! You don't think…?" She gasped.

"Only one way to find out. I'm going to phase and see if the mind link works even while he's unconscious. If it does, I'll try to get some answers and then I can tell him to stay phased until we know the extent of his wounds." I said, stripping down completely. "Billy, keep our girls out of harm's way. Suzie, can you start to clean his wounds and find out how badly he is hurt for us please?" I asked before becoming wolf.

I could hear them complying with my instructions, as I approached the unconscious wolf. _This is your Alpha. If you can hear me, I want you to respond._

 _Yes, I can hear you. What is happening to me?_

 _You are unconscious and injured, whatever you do, you need to stay wolf. If you try to phase back to human, you could make your injuries worse, so you can't do that yet. Now tell me, who are you and who did this to you?_

 _Judging by its smell and it's cold, hard, pale skin, I'd say it was definitely a Cold One. It's me, Harry. Where is my Sue, is she okay?_

 _Yes, she's fine, she's tending to your injuries. I want you to stay still, even if you do wake up, so that you don't hurt yourself further. Before you passed out, did anything seen like it was broken?_

 _Not that I can recall. I played dead after it attacked me, and then it left the area, thinking it had killed me. I tried to get up once it was gone and that's when I passed out from the pain._

 _You were very lucky it left or you would have been more than 'play-dead'._

 _Yeah, no kidding!_

 _Okay, Harry, I'm going to phase back and let the others know what is happening. After that, I'm going to leave Billy with you and the girls to guard the area and our imprints while Suzie heals you. Meanwhile, I'm going to follow that bloodsucker's trail and try to find it. I'll stay at a distance and let you and Billy know what's going on through the mind link. Once you are healed, and only then, I will have Billy come and meet me while you stay with the girls. Then we can end this one the same way I ended the last one. Now that it knows to be wary of us, I think it'll definitely take two of us to end it._

 _Sure, Chuck, sounds good. And tell Sue not to worry about me, I'll be fine with her taking care of me, I know that without a doubt._

 _Yeah, I think so too, Harry. I'll tell her. Now remember to stay still and stay wolf for now, until I tell you it's safe to do otherwise._

 _Yeah, got it. Thanks Chuck!_

 _Don't mention it, Buddy._

I changed back and pulled Billy aside first. I asked him to phase and showed him my conversation with Harry through the mind link. Then I phased back to human long enough to talk to the girls and explain the situation while Billy stood guard in wolf form.

I got a kiss from both of our girls and a warning from them to be careful, which raised an eyebrow from Suzie, but she didn't take time to comment and continued diligently working on Harry. Then I ran off after the Cold One, leaving Billy to keep the girls and Harry safe.

 **Billy's POV**

I was left in charge of the scene at the Clearwaters' place when Chuck took off after the vampire. I was really hoping he'd catch the leech and that there weren't any more of them in the area. And I was also really hoping Harry was going to be alright. Sue nearly had a breakdown when she found out he was the wolf she was treating, but somehow she kept it together.

"Sarah, can you please get me some hot water, cloths and rubbing alcohol? And a razor so I can shave the fur from these areas. Renée can you get me my medical bag please? I need to check his vitals and depending on the rate of his accelerated healing, I may still need to stitch these wounds." She urged, taking charge of the situation. The girls hopped to, as if they'd been spanked on their bottoms.

 _Harry, it's Billy. Can you hear me?_

 _Yep, Billy you're coming in loud and clear. How the hell are ya?_

 _Ha! I should be asking you that, Harry. I'm sorry we weren't there to help you with that leech. We had no idea there was another one in the area. We haven't had a chance to set up regular patrols yet. We both just started phasing and there's been a whole other shit storm going on today that we were dealing with. Not that it's any excuse._

I showed him the memory of imprinting on Renée and of Chuck imprinting on Sarah.

 _Holy shit! No wonder you were so busy! What's that all gonna mean for you guys?_

 _I dunno man. Chance I might lose my wife. Chance it might be me marrying Renée instead of Chuck. Chance we might end up taking advantage of that new law. Chance anything could happen, really. All I know is, whatever Renée wants is what I need to give her. That's the nature of the imprint and I know Chuck feels the same way with Sarah. But I also know that my wolf is going to be protective of Sarah too because of the baby, so until we know what the girls want, it's sort of like feeling split in two directions._

At that point I heard another voice in my head. Now _that_ was totally surreal. Like a conference call with telepathy or something.

 _Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but I've chased it into Idaho and it seems to have a nest in the area. I don't think it's traveling with any others, but it seems to be stopped in the area for now. I've been keeping my distance and staying downwind so that I don't run into trouble. The scent has some similarities to the one from before, so much so that I'm thinking they might have been mates. That would explain why it came to the area, so soon after the other one, if it was trying to find its lost mate. I'll keep you posted if anything changes. How's Harry doing?_

 _Sue's been fixing him up,_

I replied, showing them images of what she had done so far and how the girls were helping.

 _He's healing pretty quickly and she doesn't think there is any internal bleeding or broken bones, so it's just a matter of stitching him up now and letting his body do the rest._

 _Okay, let me know when Sue thinks he's ready to wake up and if he hasn't woken up naturally by then, I can use an Alpha command to revive him. It'd probably work better than smelling salts anyway._

 _Thanks Chuck, will do. You be careful out there, okay?_

 _Yeah, you guys too. There haven't been any other scents back home, have there?_

 _Not a one, thankfully. I think it was just the one, hopefully._

 _Yeah, no kidding. Alright, well let me know if Harry wakes up. Otherwise, let me know when he's ready to. Harry, get better, okay? That's an order._

 _Hmm, we'll see if it works that way but since he's healing anyway, it probably will. Hard to say if it would have worked if he were much worse off, but who knows? I grew up in the know with all of this and it still confounds me._

I sighed, shaking my head. I didn't know if any of us would ever truly understand the magic, but we were trying. I said goodbye to both the guys, and phased human briefly so that I could talk to Sue.

"How's it coming?" I asked, leaning over Harry's limp for to get a closer look.

"Almost done the stitches. Then I think we can give him another half hour to wake up on his own before we try waking him up.

"Alright, well Chuck has said he can give him an Alpha command to wake up, if we need him to. That might actually work best. He also gave him a command to get better, so chance he may heal even faster now." I explained.

"Alright, well, why don't you do that perimeter thing that you wolves do, in the meantime then, just to be safe and then once we're ready to wake him, I'll yell for you to come back." Sue suggested.

"Sounds great. Thank you, Sue. You'll keep an eye on the girls for me and yell if anyone needs anything?" I asked and she nodded. So I kissed Sarah and Renée, phased and took off into the woods on four legs.

* * *

 **AN: You know what to do...**

 **... please, press Review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Sorority and Fraternity

**AN: Tremendous thank you to, X-NessieCullen-X, catgrl, and Babysis64, for reviewing!**

 **Also a heartfelt thank you to those who have followed or favorited, or are just checking this story out.**

 **Here, is Chapter Four! Please take two minutes at the end of the chapter to press review and tell me what you think. I will also do my best to answer any questions you may have. Thank you!**

 **Blessings,**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Sorority and Fraternity**

 **Sarah's POV**

After Billy returned from his perimeter run, Sue told him that Harry was ready to be woken up. Billy talked to Chuck through the mind link, and had him Alpha command Harry to wake up gradually.

It worked, and Sue said that he should be healed enough to phase back if he wanted to, but that the pain would be a lot worse if he did. So Harry chose to stay wolf. Since he would need to be wolf again as soon as he was healed enough to be on guard duty, he thought it would be easier not to keep switching back and forth.

And once he was almost well enough to be on guard, Billy took off to do another perimeter run to make sure it was safe before he had to go meet up with Chuck soon. "Sarah, now that things are not so hectic for the time being, can we please leave Sue with Harry while you and I go inside and talk? The boys are leaving us in charge of figuring out what happens next, and pretty soon they'll be returning to us as the conquering heroes, so I'd like to have a better idea of who is returning to whom." Renée asked me, eyes pleading.

"Good idea, Hunny. Let's figure this all out before the boys get back. With all this vampire business, who knows when we'll get another chance to talk through things." I agreed, taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

We sat on the Clearwaters' loveseat, cross-legged and facing each other. "So, you go first then, Renée. And please, be totally honest and I'll do the same."

She sighed and then grinned sheepishly. "Well, this is probably totally greedy to say, but personally… I want them both."

I laughed. "Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I know that's going to make things difficult, but maybe we should ask Helen how they worked it over the years. She might not remember everything since her memory comes and goes, but she'll be able to tell us some helpful things, I'm sure. And likewise, we can have the boys talk to Geoffrey. Renée, I really want this to work."

"So do I, Sarah. And I was even thinking, if we do this, we'll be the second generation of Blacks and Swans living this way. I'm wondering if we couldn't just convince the boys to change the family name to Blackswan. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be like Helen and Judith, having to hide the fact that they hyphenate.

"And if anyone asks we just tell them the partial truth. That Chuck and Billy found out they were brothers and wanted to share the same last name, but also give tribute to both of their fathers that raised them. That way no one has to know that it signifies more and we can hide in plain sight, so to speak." She grinned.

 _Yes!_ I smiled to myself at how perfect that was. "I like it. Renée that's a great idea! And then all the kids can have the same last name, even if they can't outright say they're all siblings. They can just say they're related and leave it at that, or say that they're cousins because that will technically also be true. Wow, I'm starting to feel a little bit hillbilly, saying things like that." I laughed.

Renée giggled too. "Yes, but Chuck and Billy being brothers doesn't make this incest, unless the two of _them_ started going at it."

I burst out into hysterics at that mental picture, that was not a concept I could take seriously. "Oh Renée you are too much!" Also, I seriously hoped she wasn't expecting anything like _that_ to happen between _us_. I wasn't against people who did that, it's just that I didn't personally swing that way. I mean, if either of the boys wanted a threesome, I wouldn't be opposed to trying that, but I wasn't into having a relationship with a girl. Or having a conversation about it, either. I decided to change the subject.

"Renée, why does everyone call Charles, Chuck?"

"Hmm?" She asked, calming down from her laughter. "Oh, I think Billy started it a long time ago, because it's mostly people on the Rez that call him that. People in town mostly call him Charles. I sort of switch between the two because I don't think either one suits him all that well."

"I agree. And I really don't like calling him Chuck, even though everyone else around here does, so I always have. But it sounds like something a cat horked up. You know, like upchuck? It's ridiculous. We need to come up with something else."

"You're definitely right, Sarah. Because on the other hand, Charles is way too formal. I never even thought of upchuck, but that makes sense. My mother insists on calling dinner napkins, serviettes because she says that the word 'napkins' makes her think of feminine napkins, which grosses her out while she's eating. So I can totally see your point."

Wow, Renée's mother sounded even quirkier than mine. I'd have to introduce them to one another at the wedding. Speaking of the wedding…

"So, how about we agree to calling him Charlie then? I've heard a couple of people in town use it, so I don't think he'd mind. Then we can move on to start talking about the wedding. Or is it weddings plural? I don't think it's presumptuous to assume that the wolves will want to marry their imprints as well, if we'll have them. But do you still want your own separate wedding with Charlie to go ahead as planned before that happens? After all, I got to have one with just Billy." I suggested.

"Oh, yeah, we probably should do it that way for a couple of reasons. For one thing, the imprint bond is almost it's own marriage, so marrying the imprints officially would make them doubly married. So that way, if you and Billy, and Charlie and I, are both married beforehand as well, then the group wedding is just all of us recommitting as a family, basically. And we can try to find out who the other families with that lifestyle are and invite those 'in the know'. It'd also be a good way to get to know those people and former a sort of support system with people who know what it's like." She observed. I also noticed she'd taken my suggestion of calling him Charlie. It definitely sounded much better.

"I like that. Yes! And I hope the boys will too."

"You hope the boys will like what now?" Billy said, coming into the house after finishing his run.

"Geez! Baby do you have to be so silent!" I chastised. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Why, Sarah? Were you gals up to no good?" He smirked.

"Actually, we were just getting started on planning a couple of weddings for a new family in town. You might have heard of them. They're calling themselves the Blackswan family and there are two strapping young grooms and two sweet little brides. They're quite the lovely picture, if we do say so ourselves." I retorted.

His grin once he realized what I was saying, practically split his face open with its enormity. "You mean?"

"Yep, we figured the name pays a nice tribute to the way your family was already living for decades, and as long as it's okay with you, Billy, I'm still going ahead with my wedding to Charlie as planned, _before_ we proceed with the group wedding so that we're all on equal footing going into it. And you, are under no circumstances allowed to call him Chuck anymore, please. It's Charlie now. Charlie Blackswan after the wedding, because we'll all be Blackswans!" Renée insisted boldly.

Billy grabbed her and started spinning her around, then scooped me up too and was twirling around the living room with both of us lifted three feet off the ground. "I take it this means you approve of our decision?" I asked him.

"Approve? You just told me that not only do I not have to lose my relationship with the mother of my unborn child, but I _also_ get to be with my Imprint in the way that was intended? I _more than_ approve, girls. I wholeheartedly applaud your decision. I just hope that Chu… er, I mean Charlie, will too."

Just then, we heard a howl from outside and Billy had to run out to see what was happening. He phased quickly and spoke to Harry and Charlie through the mind link. "It's bad, girls, damn it! I missed the fight. The vampire scented Charlie and he had to take her on by himself. He's hurt and I don't know how bad. But I know where he is, so I'm going to go to him and see if I can help him. I'm taking Sue with me because she's the only one with medical training.

"She'll have to ride on my back in wolf form though, because we don't have time to take a vehicle. We have to leave now! Once Harry is fully healed in a few hours, he will phase back and drive you girls out to meet us since he knows where we'll be. I think with the imprint it will help Chu.. Charlie, to have you close at hand, Sarah. In fact, it might be the difference maker. Up to you girls, if you want to split up, I might have room for two on my back, but I wouldn't have room for three."

"Go with him, Sarah. You heard what Billy said, Charlie needs you! I'm fine to meet up with the rest of you once Harry is well. Go now though, before it's too late!"

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek, then Billy phased and Sue climbed onto his back with her medical bag and helped me up after her to sit in front. Us girls all waved to each other and Billy howled to signal we were off.

He ran so fast that it felt like we were in a convertible with the top down, driven by someone with a lead foot. I couldn't believe how fast we were going. It was tempting to be worried about the baby, but I didn't really think the speed would cause any trouble. Unless of course, I fell off. But that was unlikely to happen, since I was sandwiched between Sue behind me, and Billy's wolf head in front.

If anyone was likely to fall off, it would be Sue. Especially since she couldn't hold onto me around the waist because of the baby. She was digging her legs in like you would do on a horse, and had her hands wrapped in Billy's long fur. Which reminded me, we'd have to see if there was any connection between the length of their human hair and the length of their fur. If so, I think it was time for a haircut for our boys. It couldn't be comfortable to run through the forest sporting fur longer than an Old English Sheepdog!

* * *

 **Chu… er, Charlie's POV**

I couldn't believe the little vixen had been so hard to destroy! She looked like a preteen girl, but she must've had some wicked training with the tricks she was pulling. She was little, but a very skilled fighter. I think she was trying to use some sort of power on me, based on the way she glared at me so intently. Maybe it didn't work on wolves, I didn't know. But as soon as she realized that it wouldn't work on me, she threw all of her energy into the physical fight and she almost killed me.

I felt at least two of my ribs break when she kicked me, but after that, I chased her into where I knew there was another forest fire. They were getting to be a handy thing. She was trapped because I herded her very carefully towards it, and once she had no way out of the area, I pushed her into it the wall of flames. She grabbed me as she fell back though and I was now badly burned. But unlike her, I am not as flammable, so I got out of it and rolled until the fire was put out.

I stayed at a safe distance to make sure she fully burned, but after I saw her turned to ash, I got out of there and to a safe area. By that time, I had both Billy and Harry in my mind and Billy was going to come to my location with Sue and tend my injuries. I didn't have a lot in the way of deep cuts, like Harry had, but the broken ribs were pushed way out of place when I rolled to put out the fire.

I knew I needed to be careful how I moved so that I didn't puncture a lung or anything, and I would probably have to have Billy reset them, since Sue wouldn't be strong enough to do so in my wolf form, but hopefully, she could talk him through it. If only we knew a doctor who was willing to work on giant mythical wolves. It would make our lives a lot easier at times like these.

For the time being, all I could do was lie still and wait. It was a boring wait indeed, and I didn't dare sleep, in case I moved in a bad way while I was sleeping. Plus, who knew when another vampire might show up?

An hour or two later, Billy showed up, with not one, but two girls riding on his back. A part of me wasn't that surprised to see Sarah. The ache in my chest from the imprint pull had been dulling gradually as they made their journey, though I didn't know that was the reason until I saw the whites of her eyes. But the really surprising part was _how_ she greeted me.

"Charlie!" She cried, launching herself at me, albeit gently, being careful of my injuries. She was laughing with relief and crying with a combination of worry and joy and kissing me. _Sarah_ was _kissing me_! I hadn't changed back yet, because of my injuries, but she was frantically kissing my fur all over, like she was afraid I would disappear or something.

Billy could obviously tell that I had questions. His thoughts had been guarded until they arrived, but as soon as Sarah let go of me, Billy let me see his entire conversation with Sarah and Renée through the mind link.

We were getting both of them? _I_ was getting both of them! Hot dog! This was the most exciting news I had received since Renée had accepted my proposal! We'd have to spend some time sitting down and figuring out the specifics, but I was pretty dang excited about it, nonetheless.

And then, I was in excruciating pain, just a few minutes later, as Billy reset my bones with the guidance of Suzie. It was traumatizing to say the least. But I just kept focusing on the fact that as soon as I was healed and could change back, I'd have at least one of my girls in my arms. It was more than I could have asked for, and if a little excruciating pain was all I had to suffer, then so be it. The joy was worth the pain.

* * *

A few hours later, Sue had gone to a nearby grocery store to get food for everyone, and Billy was running a perimeter of the area. Sarah was lying against me, resting, while I watched over her and thought about how truly blessed I was. That was when I realized that I could hear more than just her heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there.

But it seemed too echoey. I wouldn't expect it to sound quite like that. It was almost as if there were more than one… more than one baby? _No, it couldn't be! Could it?_

I forgot momentarily about the mind link. _Chu… Charlie… are you saying you think there might be twins or something in there!?_

Billy asked me after hearing my thoughts.

 _It's possible. It kind of sounds like it. But we can take her in for an ultrasound after we get back home, just to be sure. She only just found out, so I'm sure she hasn't been in for one of those yet._

 _Yeah, I guess we'd better! Man, can you imagine! What if it is twins?_

 _I know! That would be so crazy! Can you imagine all those little feet running around the house? Man, that would be great!_

 _Should we tell her it might be? Or wait and let the doctor tell her?_

 _Tough call. On one hand she might be mad if we don't tell her, on the other, she might be disappointed if we're wrong._

 _True, what is the imprint saying? Do you feel pulled more towards telling her or waiting?_

 _Telling her, definitely. I get a really bad feeling when I think of keeping it from idea, Billy! I didn't even think that I might get little twinges like that! How did you figure that out?_

 _I tried it with Renée. I thought about whether she would be offended if I asked Sarah to ride up here with me or not, before I did it, and I knew that she'd be fine with it. She'd by far rather have Sarah up here, helping you get better faster, then stuck at home with her, waiting for Harry to heal._

 _Speaking of Harry, how are you doing back in Washington, buddy?_

I heard Harry laugh through the mind link before he chimed in.

 _Oh you boys_ did _remember I was here, did you? I'm doing okay now. Going to try phasing back to human soon so I can drive. How's my gal?_

 _She's great, Harry. She really worked wonders on me, just like I know she did on you too. How are you feeling about the whole not imprinting thing? Does she know yet?_

When Harry became wolf, he didn't imprint on his wife. He had been trying not to dwell on it, but with the mind link, he really couldn't get anything past us.

 _She doesn't know yet. I'm so scared to tell her. I'm pretty sure she won't leave me, what with LeeLee still in diapers. But it's still gonna be a hard blow to her to know that we aren't soul mates. And what the hell happens if one of us ever finds ours? Polygamy? Yeah well, not every family like that is as happy as your parents were._

I was shocked. Who did Harry know that was polygamous besides our parents?

 _Sue's family is a lot more messed up than meets the eye, my friends. Her Aunt Mirabelle, everyone thinks she's Jonathan's sister, but not really. She's actually a daughter of Levi's. But Levi let his brother Caleb adopt her when he thought he couldn't have children of his own. So Mirabelle is actually Jonathan's first cousin. As well as being his second wife._

 _Shit!_ Billy and I both echoed.

 _Yeah, and that's barely scratching the surface. Sue's brother Lucas is actually her half-brother. He's Jonathan and Mirabelle's, not Jonathan and Charlotte's. And he beat them, Jonathan did. All of them. Charlotte and Mirabelle, Sue and Lucas. And Sue and Lucas had a brother too, whose mother was Mirabelle. But he was taken away and given to Jonathan's cousin Charles to raise. Charles was Mirabelle's birth brother; one of Levi's sons. That boy was none other than Joshua Uley. So Joshua isn't really Sue's second cousin, he's her half-brother._

And on that note, Sue got back from the grocery store.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, lots of craziness in that one! Still with me? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter Five: Getting Settled

**AN: Hi Everyone!**

 **Guess what? I'm updating yet another of my many neglected ones!**

 **I'll be doing updates on most of my stories, except a couple that have partial chapters written on a broken computer. Those ones I'm gonna have to try and retrieve first when I can afford to fix my ancient laptop, lol.**

 **But after this one, I think I have two more stories I can update before the New Year, and then in January, I'll go back to working on my most popular one until it is finished. I just needed a break from it for a while, which is why I'm updating all my other stories :D**

 **Thanks to all who have read, followed, favourited or reviewed this one!**

 **Special thanks to,** **sweetsouthernsongbird, X-NessieCullen-X, catgrl, and a Guest, for reviewing last chapter!**

 **So, for those of you who like the wolves, here is Chapter 5 of this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Getting Settled**

After two days in Idaho, which included the arrival of Harry and Renée, both of whom I was glad to see; we were all headed home. I was completely healed, though still taking it a bit easy just to be safe. And Harry was back to his wild and crazy self.

We each had one of the girls riding home on our backs, because we had agreed that getting the girls home to the safety of the Rez was our first priority. After that, Billy, as the only one of us who hadn't been recently injured, was going to run back to pick up the truck.

When we got home to the Rez, Harry and I stayed with the girls, while Billy went back to Idaho for the truck. I decided while the three girls were visiting, that I wanted to talk to Harry more about what he had said the other day, before Sue had come back from the store.

We went for a perimeter walk in wolf form, and I discussed it with him via the mind link.

" _But Harry, you know that Jonathan having two wives wasn't the cause of him abusing his family, right?" I confirmed._

 _He thought about it for a moment. "No, alcohol was the cause of it. Him having two wives just meant he had more people to abuse, that's all."_

" _Okay, fair enough. But if you do imprint on someone and decide to also stay married to Sue, that isn't going to turn you into a drunk anymore than it will make you an abuser," I reasoned._

" _No, but two women would mean twice the headache and twice the expense, and all of that might drive me to drink." Harry laughed but I could tell he was only half kidding._

 _I sighed. "If you're really that worried about it, you know I could just Alpha order you not to hurt your women, right?"_

" _It isn't that, Chuck. You know I wouldn't raise a hand to a woman or a child, unless that woman was a vampire. Really it's just that...I already sometimes feel like I'm failing Suzie as a husband and falling LeeLee as a father. Adding an Imprint to that equation? Scares the shit outta me." He frowned._

" _I know what you mean. The idea of trying to keep both Sarah and Renée happy, terrifies me too. But at least I'm not on my own with that, I have Billy. Maybe that's all you need is a Billy of your own." I shrugged._

 _Billy started laughing through the mind link and I realized how that sounded. "Not like that, Billy and I are just brothers, nothin' weird."_

" _Sure, sure, Chuck. Sure, sure." Harry laughed._

I wrestled Harry down to the ground and pinned him, fighting playfully. Soon the girls came out and Sue scolded us both for fighting when we should still be taking it easy. Harry looked like a chastised puppy dog as we turned back to human form.

"Here, put these on," Renée said, offering us each a pair of shorts, realizing it would be easier for us than changing out of and back into regular clothes every time we had to phase.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." I smiled brightly, kissing her passionately on the mouth.

"Thank Sarah, it was her idea." Renée beamed.

I walked over to Sarah, pulling her into my arms. "Thank you, Sarah," I said kissing her just as passionately.

"Oh Charlie! You sure know how to make a girl's heart go all a flutter." She blushed.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Sarah." I grinned, wagging my eyebrows mischievously.

"You poor things probably haven't even had a chance to consummate your imprints yet, what with all the chaos since it happened, hey?" Suzie asked casually.

"That's true. We're going to wait until we get settled into the family home and then Christen it properly," Sarah informed her. This was something we had talked about while we were in Idaho. Both Billy and I wanted our first time with our imprints to take place in the Blackswan family home.

"That sounds very romantic." Suzie nodded approvingly.

"Did they tell you how we're doing the weddings?" I asked her.

Suzie smiled. "You're marrying Renée first so that her family have a ceremony they can attend and because Billy is already married to Sarah, and then the four of you are getting married by tribal law and I get to be a bridesmaid for that one."

"Oh yeah, I guess Billy and I had better get with the program and figure out who our groomsmen should be, eh? I mean, Harry is a given, but the girls will probably want a few, so we might have to actually pretend we have other friends." I laughed.

"How am I a given? You boys haven't asked me yet, Chuck." Harry laughed.

"Well I should probably wait until Billy gets back so we can officially ask you about the second one, but I definitely want you and Billy standing up for me when I marry Renée, like you and I did for Billy," I tell him. "So long as Suzie doesn't mind you walking with Renée's cousin Juniper."

"Is she good looking?" Harry joked, wagging his eyebrows. Suzie hit him in the shoulder.

"It will be fine, Chuck." Suzie laughed. "And I will make sure Harry behaves himself."

"Thank you, Suzie." I nodded.

Renée chimed in. "Juniebug is a little wild though, so it might be _her_ we want to keep an eye on." She grinned. "She's only fourteen and looks twelve, but she likes to think she is twenty one."

"Oh my!" Suzie laughed. "She sounds like quite the wild child."

"Oh, you have no idea. At our cousin Silas's wedding, Junie got so drunk, she went up to the mic to give a toast...and in front of everyone, she said that Silas once asked her for a blowjob!

"She told everyone afterwards that she was kidding, but Silas's new bride eventually divorced him because after that, she was convinced he was a pedophile! And that was two years ago, so who knows how bad she's gotten since then. But she is my only young female relative so my mother is insisting I include her as a bridesmaid."

"She sounds like a barrel of laughs!" Harry smirked.

"You won't think so once it's _your_ good name she is trying to besmirch, Harry." Renée cautioned.

"My name's never been all that good." Harry snickered. "She can besmirch it all she wants to."

I grinned. "You're pretty funny Harry. Let's hope you're still laughing after Whirlwind Junie."

"Sure, sure, Chuck. Sure, sure."

* * *

After we visited a while with Harry and Suzie, we headed to the family home to get things set up.

We were keeping a few things for sentimental reasons, but most of the furniture we were replacing with things from Billy and Sarah's place and a few things from my bachelor pad. We also put a lot of what we would need on our wedding registry.

We let Renée and Sarah decide how the domestic arrangements would go. Sarah ended up choosing the basement area for her own because it had the nicer kitchen and Renée chose the upstairs because it was set up better for entertaining and she was more of a social butterfly. So the room that outsiders thought of as having been my parents room, would be (to outsiders) Sarah and Billy's.

And the room that people had thought belonged to Billy's parents would now be seen as mine and Renée's. But we weren't going to be presenting it that way to anyone except those outside of the tribe. Our parents were very secretive about their lifestyle and we knew we wanted to be much more open than they were.

All of our kids would know what the situation was, and would be raised as siblings regardless of biology.

Anyway, after a few trips of taking the old things to goodwill and bringing in our newer things, the place was finally ready.

Sarah and Renée had each set up their bedrooms the way they wanted them and Billy and I were finally going to get to be intimate with our imprints.

Renée had even stopped taking her birth control. Because as soon as we found out that we didn't need to save up for a house, we set the wedding date for four months from then, so even if she got pregnant, she wouldn't be showing yet by the time of the wedding. But she really wanted to be pregnant at the same time as Sarah, so she didn't want to wait.

Speaking of Sarah, I was nervously setting up candles and music and rose petals for our night together. Renée and I had our first time together in the back of my car, and I know Billy and Sarah had a similar beginning, so we wanted to give our Imprints a special night to remember.

Once I had the room set up, I called Sarah to come join me. She was wearing a black silk negligée which definitely revved my engine. "Oh Sarah. You look gorgeous," I said, my voice sounding huskier than usual.

"So do you, Charlie." She beamed coming over to sit beside me on the bed.

"Baby, I want this, our first night together to be special for you. So please, if there's anything specific you need or anything you particularly like or don't like, you'll tell me, won't you?" I asked hopefully.

Sarah smiled brightly. "I just need you, Charlie. That's all I need tonight. And as far as what I like or don't like...well, I like to be on top and I don't like having my hair pulled. That's about all I can think of to tell you."

"Okay, noted." I smiled, kissing her deeply. I undressed and moved into a reclined position on the bed, pulling her down on top of me. "May I touch you?" I asked.

"I'd love it if you would." She nodded.

I began by caressing her body and soon, my fingers were venturing to her more intimate places as my lips found hers again, enveloping them to devour her sexy moans. "Oh Sarah, I love you so much." I gasped between kisses.

"I love you too, Charlie," she whimpered.

The bedroom upstairs was right above us and soon we could hear Billy and Renée making the bed creak. We both had to grin about that.

"You know…" Sarah ventured. "It might be nice, after tonight, if we tried _all four of us_ sharing a bed?"

"Oh! I mean, that's a little modern, but I like the way you think. We can mention it to Billy and Renée in the morning and see if they'd want to try that," I agreed. I was already sold on the idea from the moment she mentioned it. The idea of watching Billy and Renée having sex, or Billy and Sarah for that matter, it drove me wild in a good way.

"Thank you, Charlie!" Sarah moaned, as my fingers had her succumbing to pleasure. She clutched at my shoulders, the waves of ecstasy rolling through her. Then, before she was even quite finished, she plunged herself down on my eager cock and began to ride me like a cowgirl.

"Anything for you, Baby." I groaned, fondling her tits. "Anything you want."

"You shouldn't say that Charlie. If you offer me the world, I just might take you up on it," she teased.

"Well then, I just might have to get it for you!" I laughed.

"You know…" she grinned. "I almost believe you could."

* * *

 **AN: So, we might do a bit of a time skip during the next chapter, because I kinda want to get these guys all married, I dunno about you? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this! Love to hear what you're thinking!**

 **Blessings,**

 **-BMW**


End file.
